


Just Friends

by lady_ses22



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Books, Desk, Gay, Gen, Hannibal - Freeform, Ladder Scene, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the ladder scene. I used lines from the show then took it from there. There are 3 points of view: narrator, hannibal, and will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

Just Friends

It was just Will and Hannibal, alone again at the end of the afternoon. Will, pouring out his most recent traumatic experience, while Hannibal listened carefully. He took comfort today in leaning up against his desk. He wasn’t sitting like usual, just half standing, completely focused on his patient and friend William Graham. He carefully took in all of his friend’s erratic body movements and gestures. It was no secret. Will was nervous, scared and loosing not only time but his mind.  
_________________________________

 

Hannibal  
________________________________  
Will filled me in as to the events that had transpired at the crime scene earlier today. Then he became very quiet. I gave him his space and waited patiently until he could gather his thoughts again. He was tapping my chair profusely, I believe he might even dent the perfect stiffness of that stable chair. He got up suddenly from the seemingly confining chair, and finally continued, “I still have the coppery smell of blood on my hands. I can’t remember seeing the crime scene before I saw myself killing her.” He was a wreck, and confessing to a crime he didn’t commit. His abilities never fail to spark this violent curiosity in me. I thrive in these moments when I can be with him, as friends and study him.

“Those memories sank out of sight. Yet you are aware of their absence” I said calmly. Will smiles then starts pacing the room. He stops dead and then faces me very suddenly, staring right at me.“There’s a grandiosity to the violence that I imagined that feels more real than what I know is true.” “What do you know to be true?” I said playing the part of a psychiatrist and sane person. “I no I didn’t kill her. I couldn’t have, but I remember cutting into her, I remember watching her die.” His head fell into his hands. He was clearly overwhelmed. I felt the need to sympathize and fought an urge to touch him. Comfort him. I was the concerned friend, that much was a reality, but in fact very unprofessional, and not what Will needed when he came here to my office. “You must overcome these delusions that are disguising your reality” I continued, switching back to psychiatrist.

At this point Will is by the ladder, gripping it tightly, then leaning onto it while he describes the killer. “What kind of savage delusions does this killer have?” I said, trying to get a closer look of the killer through Will’s eyes. “It wasn’t savage, it was lonely...It was desperate, sad. I caught a glimpse of myself in her and I looked right through me. past me, as if I was just a stranger.” He has lost time, his mind and himself I thought. I could not see this man fall any further. I wanted to catch him. I wanted to be close to him, like a snake coiling it’s prey, getting intimate before it finishes strangling the life out of it’s victim. I got up and walked toward him whilst whispering more advice.

“You have to honestly confront your limitations with what you do and how it effects you.” I knew I was getting abnormally close to Will...the space between us minuet. Will’s body responds to mine by leaning further into the ladder, now letting it hold all of his weight. “If by limitations you mean the difference between sanity and insanity I don’t accept that.” “What do you accept?” I could barely hear myself over my pulse jutting in my head. I was unsure if Will had heard me until he answered. “That I no what kind of crazy I am and this isn’t that kind of crazy. This could be seizures, this could be a tumor...uhhhh a blood clot...” I could smell the fear and uncertainty on him. He reeked of it. “I can recommend a neurologist. But if it isn’t physiological then you have to accept what you are struggling with is mental illness.” I had an inkling it wasn’t, but I wanted to prepare William for the worst.

He looked down at his feet and shook his head. He started sniffling, like he was crying. Silently sobbing. The truth was he couldn’t handle this. Anything but mental illness. In this light he looked so vulnerable, so capable of dangerous feelings... So alive, yet passes his time in darkness. Consumed and addicted. If he knew me, the real me...would it be the same? Could I consume so wholly and passionately. Could I lay a hand.... a finger on him? He looks so fragile now, made of glass....but the pressing question was could it be possible to become Will’s every waking thought? Could my image fill his memories forever? Would I become an addiction if I played my cards right. I stared at him for a while more, pondering these questions.

I didn’t move. Neither did he. We just stood there. So close. Then I reacted, like a unpredicted chemical in a precise experiment. Explosive, sealing that minuet space with a hungry kiss.  
_______________________________________

 

This is an invitation. It is not something Hannibal gives out to anyone. It is an invite to the deepest, darkest part of him. Will accepts. They both are against that damn ladder, unsure if it will hold both their crushing weights. Could this mere tool cradle such an intense passion? A dark frenzy? Truth be told it was uncomfortable. The men twirled, almost dancing and kissing over to the bookshelves. They leaned against that for awhile. Will’s desperate need to hold onto something real left him reaching for the books behind him. They were too light and fell to the floor at his grasp. He whispered sorry but Hannibal didn’t really care. He kept working on Will’s mouth until the whole room was filled with his moans. The man being driven crazy (more than usual). The books, they were old. The smell off them was wafting in the air and mixed with their musk. It was intoxicating. His hands rough and aching, carving into flesh.

Will’s shirt was already off and on the other side of the room. Hannibal had thrown it over there with one thrust of his hand. He was working on Will’s belt buckle. It jingled a bit before he managed to take it off in one move. Will launched himself forward crashing into Hannibal’s lips once more. Hannibal backed up into his desk. His hands looked firmly planted, supporting his weight while Will kissed him, but just as swiftly as the belt, he moved Will onto the desk and Hannibal was suddenly on top.

Will looked into his eyes. He was shocked. They were that of a stranger...unrecognizable. He watched as Hannibal’s pupils dilate with every touch they shared. His eyes were almost fully black now, like a monster or a demon. Will snapped his eyes shut and focused on the sensations alone. There were both raw and sweet, if that was even possible. The kisses were too much to bear. They left burning trails all over his body. Will opened his eyes again, only because Hannibal had stopped for a brief moment. He was undoing his tie, jacket buttons and some of his shirt buttons.  
________________________________________

 

Will  
________________________________________

I stopped his fingers from undoing his perfect attire. He looked a bit confused. I laid my hands on the suit. It was a part of him, who he was...it seemed. I put my fingers on each stitch that seemingly disappeared into the man himself. The suits were incredible. Every one of them, tailored, mastered, a work of art. He noted my appreciation for his clothing. He had stopped picking at his clothes and went back to mine. I stopped him again. I saw his chest was peeking out from the unbuttoned shirt. I took my time, stroking it. It was like a canvas that I wanted to mark. My fingers traced a mole I had found just below his diaphragm. I looked back into his eyes. Still wild. He leaned in close and kissed me again. It was slow. Enjoyable. His hot breath lingered on my lips. I instinctively touched them.

He looked at my now fully erect state and smiled fiendishly. I copied. He proceeded to rub his body against mine. Our cocks grinded slowly past each others until both of us were too swollen and made sick of the cloth that separated us. I was still surprised he hadn’t unbuttoned my jeans, or his slacks. He backed up suddenly and traced the outline of his cock through his black slacks. He was large and full, that much I could make out. He gripped it suddenly and started to stroke himself. He roared with pleasure. It was almost enough to make me cum. But I didn’t. I didn’t want this to end so soon. I wanted to drag it out. I wanted his hands on me again. My body yearned for his touch. It needed to be soothed by his fingers.

He took the sight of me in. Desperate. He quickly came to my aid and slithered a hand to my pants. He undid them and pulled me out, never once looking away from my eyes. For once I was outside of my head. I was taken away from my world of madness, distracted for at least this short time span...normal, functioning. I was in the moment, nothing else haunted my head. There were questions sure, but they had subsided. I only allowed sensations, and they were good. I felt good. He slowly started massaging my genitles. I gasped.

Hannibal pulled away quickly. When I caught sight of him he was almost cowering at the edge of the desk. “Did I hurt you friend?” His eyes were fearful. “No, no, no....it was good. It was real good. Honest.” I scooted toward him and planted a kiss on his lips to reassure him but he just sat there frozen. “I could never hurt you Will. You know that right? I would die....” I kissed him again. But nothing, just a long pause. Quite quickly did a question wander from my mind and was spoken by my mouth. I told myself no talking, no thinking....but here I was asking the question. Filling the silence that came so rapid between us, it stung. “So where does this leave us?” I said a little nervously.

“Friends Will” he answered, too quickly. I was disappointed. “But... I mean you obviously have an attraction for me...I mean...no...this can’t just be friendship. Not after what we did...errr were about to do....what I mean is...” My head fell once more into my hands and I sighed. I was so confused and my world was returning. Thinking, and horror was seeping into my brain like poison. I wanted silence. The kind he can only offer me with his kisses, with his tongue. I craved it. I needed it like I needed air. I could deal with anything else but this. Tell me I’m crazy. Lock me away even.....but don’t leave me. It’s cruel really just giving me a taste....a slice of sanity....then ripping it away from me. I felt ill as I thought back on his words....friends will. I shivered. 

_______________________________________

 

Hannibal swiftly hopped off his desk and started straightening himself up and the rest of the room. Will sat there confused for another minute or so, then took off. Hannibal proceeded to lock the door behind him. He then proceeded to sit down in his usual chair and began to write. He was startled a bit from the sudden oncoming tears. He would never hurt Will. Hannibal's words echoed in his mind. “I will not” he repeated. Hannibal knew that by keeping Will away from his viscous mind Will would stay safe.

 

Just Friends.


End file.
